


The Porne Identity

by sincelight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, pornstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincelight/pseuds/sincelight
Summary: Baekhyun just celebrated his third anniversary. No, not with a boyfriend, but with the porn industry. While he's made a name for himself and earned a permanent spot atop the list of international gay pornstars, his less than fantastic private life is slowly eating away at him. Is it too much to ask for a guy that doesn't mind dating the internet's Sexiest Screaming Slut 2015?





	1. Chapter 1

His nose scrunches when the makeup brush sweeps over it. He fidgets nervously and looks around the room, his nerves making it near impossible to sit still.

“Look kid, I get why you’re nervous, but if you don’t sit still I’m going to shove this brush up your ass… sideways.”

The boy stops fidgeting immediately, grimacing at the makeup artist’s empty, but still effective, threat.

“How old are you anyway?” the man asks, moving on to lining the boy’s eyes with black liner, “You barely, and I mean barely, look legal.”

The boy doesn’t answer right away. He squirms in the seat, anxiety threatening to bubble over in the form of big, ugly tears.

“I- I turned eighteen last week,” he stutters, trying not to look the man in the eyes.

The makeup artist’s hand freezes over the boy’s face, “Last week? As in last week, last week? And you’re already signed on and shooting your first video?” The man lets out an impressed whistle, “Boy, whose dick did you suck to get here?” He laughs.

“N- no ones.”

The man smacks the boy’s shoulder and smiles, “Relax kid, it was a joke.” He grabs the boy’s hand and pulls him up, giving him a quick twirl to check him out. The boy was in nothing but a small towel draped loosely around his hips and a heavy layer of makeup. “You’re adorable, absolutely sweet and innocent.”

The boy’s heart warms at the kind words and his lips begin to curl into a soft smile.

“He’s going to destroy you, you poor thing.”

The boy’s smile disappears instantly, “What? What do you mean dest-“

A knock at the door interrupts him. A man’s head pops into the room and he gives the boy those eyes, the ones you look at puppies and kittens with, and the boy swears he hears him coo under his breath.

“We’re ready for you now… you ready?”

 

 

  
‘Happy three year anniversary, Baek!’, the cake read in purple icing, alongside a long, thick pink dick. He nearly rolls his eyes, why did everything always have to have dicks on it? All dicks aside, he smiles. His coworkers, if you could call them that, we’re absolutely adorable. Who gets a cake for making porn three years in a row?

Byun Baekhyun, that’s fucking who. 

“Jongin!” Baekhyun whines loudly, smacking at Jongin’s hands currently digging into the cake. “That’s mine, who said you could have any?”

“Please,” Jongin says dryly, “as if you were actually going to eat any of it. Can’t ruin your girlish figure, Hyun.”

Baekhyun bares his front teeth in a silent growl, “I was so going to eat a piece, shows what you know.” He pushes Jongin away from the table, “You asshole, you ate the frosting dick before I could get a picture of it.”

Jongin smiles as he licks frosting from his fingers, “And it was easily one of the best dicks I’ve ever tasted.”

“Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun whines, Jongin stiffens immediately. “Tell Jongin he’s a jerk for eating my dick.”

Kyungsoo steps further into the room and rubs his face with both hands, “It’s too early to start dealing with your guys’ shit today.” He sets his supplies on the table beside the cake and slowly shuffles to the coffee maker at the other side of the room.

Baekhyun sticks his tongue out at Jongin and turns away, choosing to bother Kyungsoo instead. “Kyungsooooo,” he sings, “Can you believe we met three years ago today?”

“No,” Kyungsoo says into his cup of coffee, “it feels like much, much longer.”

“Oh, don’t sound so sad,” Baekhyun says with a smile as he crosses the room to wrap his arms around Kyungsoo from behind, “you know you love making me pretty.” Kyungsoo remains silent, trying to sip his coffee with Baekhyun’s arms still pressed against his chest. 

“You remember that time we fucked in the bathroom at-“

“PLEASE!” Kyungsoo interrupts, “We said we wouldn’t ever bring that up-“

“Ooooh, you were so sexy then-“

“I was very drunk,” Kyungsoo cuts in, rambling nervously, “and I wasn’t thinking, and those god damn pants you were wearing, it really just was the universe working against me.” He stops when Baekhyun giggles in his ear, “I hate you.”

“You love me,” Baekhyun says, “and you fuck like a champ.”

Kyungsoo buries his face in his free hand and groans. 

“You should be proud, getting a compliment like that from such an experienced porn star like me.” He turns to wink playfully at Jongin, who seems overly amused at this. 

“Go sit in your chair,” Kyungsoo says, prying Baekhyun’s arms off of him, “As soon as I finish this I’m doing your hair.”

 

 

  
Baekhyun rolls over in the bed on set, still breathing heavily. His costar had already left set, leaving just him and a few straggling crew members. He sits up, stretching his arms above his head and giggles to himself. 

He enters his dressing room, pleased to see that Kyungsoo hadn’t yet packed up and left. He stumbles over to where Kyungsoo is sat in a chair and wraps his arms around him from behind.

“Baek, please get off of me. You’re getting your sex sweat on my clothes and I really don’t appreciate it.”

“Fine, fine,” Baekhyun says with a smile and a roll of his eyes. “Since you’re still here and your makeup isn’t packed up yet, would you mind doing me a favor?”

Kyungsoo doesn't answer, just looks up at Baekhyun through the mirror in front of him.

“Can you redo my hair and makeup after I shower? I have a date tonight,” he says with a cute little dance, shaking his booty side to side.

An hour later Baekhyun steps out of a taxi in front of his favorite Italian restaurant, make up and hair perfectly in tact, no trace of the rough sex he’d had not long before. He quickly finds his date, a handsome, young thing, and sits across from him, apologizing for being late.

“Long day at work?” the guy asks.

“Long and hard,” Baekhyun replies with a playful wink.

Baekhyun loved few things. His cousin Junmyeon, for one. He loved it when it rained at night, when he was tucked into his bed and could hear the drops hitting the roof. He loved the way his ass looked in any pair of jeans. And most importantly, he loved Minseok.

It had only been two months, with nine or ten dates scattered throughout, but Baekhyun knew what he felt.

Minseok was good to him, and good for him. As a complete opposite to Baekhyun, Minseok was in college working on his masters degree while also working a well-paying part time job.

But by far, Baekhyun’s favorite part about Minseok was that when he told him he was a porn star all he did was smile and nod, saying a soft ‘it doesn’t matter’. Yeah, definitely Baekhyun’s favorite thing. 

After a nice dinner, complete with wine and dessert, Minseok suggests heading to his house to spend a little more time together, an offer Baekhyun just couldn’t refuse. He see’s so little of Minseok he’d take any excuse to stay longer.

Once they finally step into Minseok’s apartment Baekhyun lets out a soft sigh and smiles. He’d never actually been to Minseok’s before and it was unsurprisingly… Minseok. Everything neat and tidy, in their rightful places. Organized and well put together, just like Minseok.

“You want to see my bedroom?” Minseok asks, already standing at the open door. Baekhyun nods and smiles, walking in ahead of his boyfriend.

He hears the door shut, and before he can turn around, Minseok circles around him, arms locking around his waist, squeezing gently. He lets a sigh out into Baekhyun’s ear, along with a smirk that he trails along his exposed neck.

Baekhyun raises his hands to grab Minseok’s forearms and shudders at the way his fingers tickle at the skin where his shirt had ridden up. He sighs, content, and then Minseok moves again.

It’s sudden, the hands on his shoulders, pushing him carelessly onto the bed. He looks up at Minseok with wide eyes, his weight held up by his elbows and his legs spread slightly, dangling off the edge of the bed.

Meanwhile, Minseok’s lip is pinned between his teeth as he stares down at Baekhyun, his eyes narrowed and dark.

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun asks innocently, pulling up the shoulder of his cardigan. He watches Minseok move forward slowly, wedging his way between his knees. Minseok grips Baekhyun’s inner thighs and pulls his legs apart further, moving even closer.

“Min, really… what are you doing?” Baekhyun tries to pull away and close his legs but Minseok’s grip is too strong. “Baby, we talked about this. You know I want to wait a little longer.”

Minseok leans down and kisses him now, his arms around his head caging him in. “It’s been two months, isn't that good enough?”

Baekhyun doesn’t respond, just gives Minseok a stern look.

Minseok suddenly grabs the button on Baekhyun’s pants, trying to tug it open with one hand. “Come on,” he says, “don’t you want your daddy to fuck your tight little ass?”

Baekhyun’s chest tightens at Minseok’s words. He rolls onto his stomach and crawls up the bed, away from Minseok’s reach. “W- what-“

“Look at your filthy little mouth,” Minseok interrupts, moving closer again to grab Baekhyun’s jaw. “Would you like me to fuck it Baekie? Hmm? Fuck your mouth like the little slut you are?”

“I- why are you talking like this?” Baekhyun nearly cries, “I don’t like it.”

Minseok frowns, “I’ve seen guys treat you much worse than this, Baek,” Minseok says plainly, “and you didn’t put up half as much a fight as you are right now.”

Baekhyun thinks what he could possibly mean by that and then it clicks. “You’ve watched my videos?”

Minseok bites his lip once again, eyes still focused on Baekhyun. “Oh yeah, you’re a sexy little thing and you know it. Why have you been hiding that from me all this time?”

Baekhyun stands now and presses both his palms flat on Minseok’s chest. “Min… baby, the stuff I do for work and the things I like in private are two totally different things.”

Baekhyun expects Minseok to be understanding, because Minseok is always understanding. He smiles up at him hopefully, holding his breath. Minseok frowns and steps back, letting Baekhyun’s hands fall.

“So, you can fuck any guy you want on camera but you cant even have sex with your boyfriend?” He scoffs and gives Baekhyun a disgusted look.

“Baby, it’s not like that. I just- I want to wait until-“

“Until what? Until you’re ready?” Minseok nearly laughs, “You’re always ready, you’re a dirty fucking porn star for Christ’s sake!”

Baekhyun could feel Minseok’s words knock the wind out of him, causing a heavy weight on his chest. He tries to speak, tries to defend himself, but all he can do is sputter stupidly. He settles for standing up straight, clenching his jaw and pushing past Minseok with his hands balled into fists. He stops at the doorway, “I trusted you,” he says before turning and storming out of the apartment. 

 

 

  
It had been a very long time since Baekhyun last cried (not counting when he took two dicks at once last week at work), probably when he last saw his family, when they had found out how he was making so much money. His family didn't hate him, they didn’t shun him or push him away. But he could hear the whispers at family functions, see the disapproving looks, condescending words spoken to him. He tried not to let it bother him, and even though he always held a smile, he couldn't help but feel hurt. 

And now, after many months, he finds himself wrapped in his blankets crying. He sniffles and tries to catch his breath, unable to see through the tears in his eyes, and wipes his running nose on his sleeve. 

A knock at the door breaks him out of his hysterical sobbing. He sits up and wipes his face, not bothering to look in the mirror. He knew he looked like a total mess. 

“Hey!” Jongin calls excitedly, holding up two grocery bags, “I just got out of work and thought I’d stop-“ He stops talking and frowns, “What’s wrong?”

Baekhyun gives Jongin a hopeless look, eyes watering and chin trembling.

“What did Minseok do?” Jongin asks, knowing Baekhyun had a date with him earlier that night. “Baek, what did he do?”

Baekhyun takes in a deep, shaky breath, trying his hardest not to cry. “He- he…” Baekhyun looks up and Jongin opes his arms, allowing the shorter to fall into his chest. 

Jongin walks them backwards into the room and shuts the door with his foot. He pats at Baekhyun’s head and lets him cry and blubber incoherent words. He eventually gets Baekhyun settled onto the couch beside him, still crying, still curled into his side.

Once Baekhyun stops crying he looks up, chin perched on Jongin’s shoulder. It was like a scene from one of those cheesy high school porns, one of Baekhyun’s favorites to film because he loved the uniforms. He leans forward and kisses Jongin. 

Jongin almost instantly pulls away, but not before cupping the side of Baekhyun’s face. “What are you doing?”

Jongin was safe. Jongin wouldn’t break his heart. “Kiss me again,” Baekhyun whispers, “please.”

 

 

  
After a full, eventful, strenuous day of work Baekhyun and Jongin exit the building with their arms linked, chatting happily about nothing in particular. Baekhyun’s once perfect hair is disheveled and his makeup is smeared all to hell, but it’s all in a day’s work.

“Wanna go get some food? I’m starving.”

Jongin nods, humming an answer, “Only if we can order take-out. My body is so sore I just want to go home and melt into my couch.”

“What the hell did they have you doing today?” Baekhyun asks curiously.

“Just some contortionist shit. Like, I know I’m flexible and all but damn.” He shakes his head and cant help but laugh, “You’d think they were trying to break me in half.”

Baekhyun eyes Jongin’s body up and down and smirks, “Can’t wait to see it.”

“Yeah, you and a million other perverts.”

“Wow,” Baekhyun says with a chuckle, “cocky much? You really think your rookie ass has a million fans?”

“A girl can dream, can’t she?” Jongin nudges Baekhyun’s side and they share a laugh. “Do you think you have that many?”

Baekhyun looks up at the sky and hums, “Maybe? I’m sure it’s somewhere around there.” A comfortable silence falls between them and Baekhyun pulls Jongin closer into his side. “What do you think about maybe showing me how flexible you can be back at your place?”

“Y- you can just wait for the video… I’m sure it’ll only be a week or so.”

Baekhyun smirks, “I can… but I don't really want to.”

 

 

  
“Wow, you weren’t joking,” Baekhyun pants, lying beside an equally out of breath Jongin, “You are seriously flexible.”

Jongin rolls out of the bed and stands, stretching and cracking his neck. “What, did you not believe me?”

Baekhyun returns the smirk, “Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t.” He stands too, walking to Jongin and pressing himself against his naked back, “Maybe I just wanted to get you into bed.”

“Again,” Jongin adds, chuckling as he turns in Baekhyun’s hold. “You’ve got a hot little body,” he says taking a step back and looking down, “and a very pretty cock. I see why you have so many fans.”

Baekhyun takes the compliment with a smile, “You’re not so bad yourself, babe.”

Jongin covers Baekhyun’s face with his hand and laughs, pushing Baekhyun away from him. “Shut up and put your clothes back on, we’ve got cold food waiting for us in the kitchen.”

They sit across from each other at the long dining table, Baekhyun swinging his feet happily under the table. “So,” he says through a mouthful of food, “how long have you had a thing for Kyungsoo?”

Jongin chokes and reaches for his glass of water, taking a large gulp and coughing a few more times. “Wha- what are you talking about?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, not even trying to hide his smile, “Oh please, Jong, like I couldn’t tell.” He takes another bite and giggles, “You’re so obvious, it’s so gross.”

“Is it really… obvious?” Jongin asks, giving Baekhyun a helpless look. “Is it? Do you think he knows?”

Baekhyun sets his fork down and smiles, “Relax babe, he has no idea. Kyungsoo’s too dense to realize when people are into him.”

“Are you sure?” Jongin asks, nervously pushing his food around the styrofoam container. “You really think he doesn’t know?”

Baekhyun chuckles, “Don’t you want him to know? How are you going to get anywhere with him if you keep it a secret?”

Jongin’s cheeks redden and he purses he pouts, “I- I don’t know. It’s embarrassing… a porn star having a crush on someone.”

“Why is that embarrassing? We’re still human, with emotions… we’re allowed to like people.”

Jongin looks down now and shrugs, “I don't know. Who would ever want to date a porn star?”

“I would,” Baekhyun says with a sweet smile.

“You don’t count, you’re a porn star too.”

“Of course I count,” Baekhyun says, pointing his fork at Jongin, “I may be number two on the list of best international gay porn stars, but I’m still a person, ya’ know.”

Jongin giggles, “That’s not what I meant and you know it. Not everyone is comfortable with the life style we live… what we do for work, you know?” He chews at his bottom lip, “Most people don’t want to date someone that fucks people for a living.”

Baekhyun slams his spoon onto the table and, with a glare, makes his way to Jongin’s chair, plopping himself in his lap. “Babe,” he says as he wraps his arms around Jongin’s neck, “Kyungsoo would be an idiot to pass you up, you are basically perfect.” He kisses Jongin on the lips and pulls away to give a genuine smile, “And if you’ve forgotten, Kyungsoo works in the porn industry too… I hardly doubt your job would be a problem for him.”

“I- I guess you’re right,” Jongin says, giving a weak nod, giving Baekhyun another kiss. “Do you think he’d be interested in me?”

“What did I just tell you? He’d be an idiot not to be interested.”

A few compliments and a couple innocent kisses is all it takes to get (back) in Jongin’s pants, and Baekhyun knows this very well. He finds himself on his back, the cold glass of the tabletop making him shiver. Jongin is an animal and oh, how Baekhyun loves the bruising grip on his thighs.

“You’re a monster,” Baekhyun breathes, trying to catch his breath as Jongin gets him a glass of water. “How do you last that long?”

Jongin turns and holds out the glass, giving him a dumfounded look. “…Porn, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun sips from the glass then laughs, “Right, almost forgot.” He hands the glass off to Jongin, “Well from what I can tell, you must be very good at your job.”

“I’m alright,” Jongin says with a shrug, “Not as good as you.”

Baekhyun’s jaw hangs open in a wide smile, “Kim Jongin, are you telling me you watch my movies?”

Jongin hands the glass back and shrugs, “Well, you watch mine.”

Baekhyun hums around the glass pressed to his lips. “True,” he says, setting the glass on the table and patting Jongin on the head. “I should get home, got a long shoot tomorrow. Whips and chains, baby,” he says with a cute wink.

 

 

  
Three weeks after breaking up with Minseok, Baekhyun was feeling a lot better. A lot more skeptical of trying to find his dream relationship, but at least he wasn't crying and moping anymore. Mostly thanks to his resident sex friend, Kim Jongin.

“Hey, wanna go get lunch? I have a break before my next scene.”

Jongin looks up from where he sits beside Kyungsoo on the couch. He side eyes Kyungsoo and looks back to Baekhyun, shaking his head just enough for Baekhyun to notice. “I- I just ate a little while ago. Thanks though,” he says.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, making a lewd gesture to Jongin. “Fine, I’ll go by myself. Have fun,” he says with a small wave of his fingers before exiting the room.

The little cafe down the street is, arguably, one of Baekhyun’s favorite places on earth. They have the best strawberry lemonade he’s ever tasted and Yixing, the cashier, is incredibly friendly. He’s also drop dead gorgeous, but really, it’s the lemonade that keeps him coming back.

“Babe,” Baekhyun pouts, “when are you going to take up my offer? You’d make a phenomenal porn star.”

Yixing smiles sheepishly, looking down as he counts out Baekhyun’s change. “I appreciate the compliment, but no thanks. Really, I couldn’t do it.”

Baekhyun purses his lips and crosses his arms, “I bet you could.” He leans forward, both hands grabbing the edge of the counter, “I bet you’d look so good on camera.” He bites his lip and looks Yixing’s body up and down, “All naked and sweaty and grunting.”

Yixing blushes and hands Baekhyun his change, “Calm down there, Baek. You’re sounding a lot like a hormonal teenager right now.”

“Mmh,” Baekhyun hums, leaning away, “I’m a hormonal adult babe, which is much, much worse.” He puts his change in his pocket and sighs, “Just promise me you’ll think about it. You’d make a lot more in one shoot than you do in a month here.”

“No promises,” Yixing laughs, “Your food will be ready soon. I’ll bring it out to you.”

“Fine, fine… whatever you say. I’ll be at my usual table.”

His usual table was a small, round table in the back corner of the outside patio. He’d formed the habit of sitting at this table four years ago when he attempted college, covering the surface with books and papers, he shudders at the memory.

There are only two other people outside with him. An elderly woman eating soup, which Baekhyun watches with interest for a minute… maybe he should have gotten soup. And, at the table across from him, a guy looking around his age with bright red hair, which he also watches with interest.

Much like his past self, the red haired guy sits at his table alone, with piles of books and notebook paper as company. He scribbles away into one of his notebooks as he bobs his head to whatever was coming from the headphones in his ears, which happened to stick out from the sides of his head. 

“Cute,” he thinks out loud, smiling as the guy starts dancing in his seat, still writing. 

“Two compliments in one day? What did I do to deserve this?”

Baekhyun looks away from the red hair and up at Yixing who was standing beside him. “Well you’re cute too, but I was actually talking about dancing boy over there.”

Yixing sets down Baekhyun’s food and drink and looks over at the guy. He smiles, “Oh, thats Chanyeol. He comes here probably just as often as you do.”

Baekhyun returns his gaze to Chanyeol and scrunches his face. “Really? I’ve never noticed him before.”

Yixing chuckles, “You’ve both been here at the same time before. I think it’s the hair. He just dyed it.” He looks back to Chanyeol, squinting at his fire red hair shining in the sun, “Yeah, definitely the hair. It’s hard to miss.”

“And hard to maintain,” Baekhyun says, still staring at Chanyeol, “I should ask him-“

“Oh no, leave the kid alone,” Yixing cuts in.

“What? I just wanted to ask him how-“

“Baek, you don’t need to go corrupting anymore college students.”

“W- what?” Baekhyun sputters, “I would never.”

Yixing gives Baekhyun a look. “You liar. You corrupted me.”

“To be fair,” Baekhyun smirks, “you so wanted to be corrupted.”

“And Jongdae.”

“Well he-“

“And little Sehun.”

“Okay but-“

“And Luhan, which I still have no idea how you managed that one.”

Baekhyun finally gives up trying to argue. “Me neither, honestly. Luhan was… difficult.”

“And straight,” Yixing says, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. “My point is,” he says, “leave poor Chanyeol alone. The kid is always in here stressing about school. I doubt he needs another thing to worry about.”

“Okay fine,” Baekhyun sighs, “I wont bother him.”

“Good,” Yixing smiles, taking a step back toward the door. His smiles fades, “You’re gonna go over there as soon as I walk away, aren't you?”

“Yep.”

Yixing lets out a long sigh, “You’re impossible.”

Baekhyun waits until Yixing goes back inside. He grabs his plate and glass and plops down into the seat across from Chanyeol, who doesn't seem to notice him. He sets his things down on the table and leans forward, waiting patiently with a smile.

After a few more seconds Chanyeol looks up and jumps back, blinking in shock. “Um, h- hi?”

“Hi,” Baekhyun says, batting his eye lashes. 

“What uh- do you need something?” Chanyeol takes one of his earbuds out and lets it hang down, staring in confusion at his new company.

Baekhyun shakes his head as he takes a sip of his lemonade, “No, nothing. Just wanted to say hi.”

“Oh, okay… well, hi.” Chanyeol looks around, trying to figure out what the hell is going on. “I’m kinda busy right now, so…”

“Are you studying?” Baekhyun asks, ignoring Chanyeol’s obvious attempt to get rid of him. “I used to come here to study before I started working at-“ he stops and smiles sweetly, “Never mind, it’s not important.” He takes a bite of his sandwich, chewing quickly with a smile. “What are you studying?” he asks through a mouthful of food.

“Well, I was studying for a biology test.”

“Oh, you’re not anymore? What are you studying now then?”

Chanyeol cant help but chuckle at the persistence of this stranger, “No, I mean I’m trying to study. But you’re kinda… like, distracting me.”

Baekhyun’s smile turns into a look of shock, “Oh, I’m sorry. Please, continue.” He returns to eating his food, humming to himself.

Chanyeol stares at him in awe, mouth hanging open slightly. “You’re just gonna sit there and watch me then?”

“Oh! Oh, right. Sorry,” Baekhyun says as he stands. He returns to his seat with his sandwich and lemonade, but continues staring at Chanyeol. “Is this better?”

“Um, I guess so.” Chanyeol stares back for a minute before replacing his other earbud and returning to his notes. He looks up every once in a while to see if the stranger is still staring at him, and every time, he is.

He sighs and takes his earbud out again. “Why are you just watching me study like that? It’s kinda freaking me out.”

Baekhyun sits up straight in his chair and leans forward on the table, “Well I mean, you’re kinda really hot. So, it’s hard not to stare.”

At this, Chanyeol leans back and stares at Baekhyun with wide eyes, pen dropping onto the paper. He attempts a reply a few times but fails, mouth opening and closing like a fish. 

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun finally says, “I have a habit of coming on a bit too strong.”

Chanyeol shakes his head, “N- no, it’s okay. I just wasn't expecting that is all. Um, thanks I guess.”

“Thanks?” Baekhyun mocks, “No compliment in return? Harsh.”

Chanyeol smiles now, “Well, you seem to know you’re hot, so I don't think it’s really necessary for me to say.”

Baekhyun flips his nonexistent hair and chuckles, “You’re not wrong. But, I’ll take that as a compliment anyway.”

Chanyeol takes his other earbud out and leans forward, returning the smirk Baekhyun is giving him. “Whats your name?”

“Baekhyun, and you’re Chanyeol.”

“How did-“

“Yixing told me. He also told me not to bother you because you’re always busy with school work.” He shrugs, “But if you ask me, thats the perfect reason to bother you. You can’t just work all the time and never have any fun.” 

Chanyeol takes the bait Baekhyun is so clearly throwing out to him, mostly because he likes the way Baekhyun sits staring at him with his bottom lip between his teeth. “And, why do you think I don’t have any fun?”

Baekhyun’s smirk widens, his eyes flicking up and down the bit of Chanyeol’s body he can see, “Just a guess,” he shrugs. “You’re sitting at a cafe by yourself doing homework on a Saturday.”

“Maybe I have my fun at night,” Chanyeol says, his voice suddenly dropping an octave that sends a thrilling chill down Baekhyun’s spine.

“Guess I didn’t think of that,” Baekhyun says, standing once again and returning to the empty seat across from Chanyeol. He scoots the chair around the table until he’s sitting as close to Chanyeol as he can without actually touching him. 

“So tell me Chanyeol,” he places one hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder and the other on his thigh, squeezing lightly, “what do you do for fun?”

Chanyeol opens his mouth, Baekhyun’s hand slides further up his thigh, and then his phone rings. He checks the message then smirks. “Well, back to work,” Baekhyun winks, standing and stepping back. “Same time tomorrow?”

Chanyeol gawks at Baekhyun retreating toward the door. He nods dumbly and watches Baekhyun’s hips sway as he walks away and out of sight. 

 

 

  
“Why are you in such a good mood?” Kyungsoo asks as he swipes eyeliner along the underside of Baekhyun’s eye.

“No reason,” Baekhyun says, trying to hide his smile, “just had a good lunch is all.”

“And by lunch, you mean…?”

Baekhyun opens one eye and sneers at Jongin in the corner of the room. “I mean lunch, you fucking pervert.”

“Did you eat a dick for lunch? Because you never smile like that over food.” 

Kyungsoo tries not to laugh at Jongin’s joke but isn't spared the kick to his shin Baekhyun gives him. 

“I just ate lunch! God you guys, do you think I’m just some sexual deviant or something? Can I not just go out and eat lunch and be happy?”

Jongin and Kyungsoo share a look. “Okay fine, I am a sexual deviant, but still. You guys aren't being fair.”

Kyungsoo laughs now, motioning for Baekhyun to turn around so he can start on his hair. “So, what’s his name?” he asks.

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun gushes, ignoring the snort from Jongin. “He’s so sexy, Soo, oh my god. His hair is bright, fire engine red and he’s got these big, kissable lips. And his ears stick out from the sides of his head, it’s so cute.”

“Did you ask him out?” Jongin asks with interest.

“Well no,” Baekhyun loses some of his excitement, “I did kinda seduce him though… until my phone rang and I had to get back here.”

Jongin suddenly appears beside Kyungsoo, “Who knew the porn industry could be such a cock block, huh?”

Kyungsoo laughs and Baekhyun pouts, “You guys are really something today, you know?” Baekhyun gets an evil smirk and Jongin shuts up immediately. “Did something happen between you two while I was gone?”

“W- what? Why would you say that? What? No!” Smooth, Jongin.

“Oh,” Baekhyun says softly, “you two just seem so friendly now, teaming up to pick on me and all.”

Jongin laughs, maybe a little too enthusiastically, and smacks Baekhyun on the shoulder, “You’re funny,” he says, squeezing Baekhyun’s shoulder as hard as he can.

“Well,” Kyungsoo cuts in, “as fun and as… weird as this whole thing is, you,” he says, pointing to Jongin, “have a set you need to be getting to and I need to finish Baekhyun’s hair.” 

Once Jongin finally leaves, after much pouting, Kyungsoo spins Baekhyun’s chair around so he can look at him. “So, did you get his number then?”

Baekhyun shakes his head, “No, but I told him to meet me there tomorrow at the same time.”

“You think he actually will?”

“Well, I had my hand on his thigh… and if the way his dick twitched in his pants when I squeezed says anything, I’d say he’ll definitely be there tomorrow.”

 

 

  
Baekhyun isn't surprised at all when he walks into the cafe the next day to see the same red hair and big ears, standing at the register ordering something to eat. He smiles as he walks up beside Chanyeol and bumps him with his hip.

“Hey stranger,” he says, grinning up at Chanyeol.

“Damn it, Baek,” Yixing says from behind the counter, “I told you to leave him alone.”

Baekhyun pouts and shrugs, “You know I never listen to you babe. Did you think this time would be any different?”

Yixing only sighs, because Baekhyun was absolutely right, why would he think he’d actually listen this time? “I’ll bring your lemonade out to you. Please don’t do anything inappropriate on the patio… I’m begging you.”

“Me?!” Baekhyun feigns innocence, “I would never, Yixing, honestly!”

“You know, I didn't think you’d actually show up,” Baekhyun says as he sits across from Chanyeol.

“Why would you think that?”

Baekhyun shrugs, “I don’t know, I thought I might have scared you off yesterday.”

Chanyeol laughs now, slapping his knee for emphasis, “It takes more than casual seduction to scare me off, Baekhyun.”

“You remember my name. Well, you’re already that much better than most guys I’ve… known.” 

“Good to know,” Chanyeol says. “So what’s the purpose of dragging me back out here today?”

Baekhyun taps his finger to his chin as he chews his bottom lip, a playful smirk spreading slowly on his face. 

 

 

  
“Fuck!” 

Baekhyun is hastily shoved against a wall, hands pinned beside his head. Chanyeol’s knee wedges its way into the small space between Baekhyun’s thighs, he bites at Baekhyun’s jaw then continues down his neck with sloppy, wet kisses. 

“You have a, mmmmh, nice apartment,” Baekhyun says. Chanyeol’s tongue finds a weak spot Baekhyun didn't know he had and he moans, both hands digging into bright red hair and pulling.

Chanyeol grunts and presses his knee harder into Baekhyun, “Thanks, I’ll show you the bedroom next.”

 

 

  
Baekhyun sits crosslegged at the end of the couch, wearing the same clothes from the night before. His eyes, lined with smudged black eyeliner, are narrowed, staring intently at Chanyeol who is staring back.

“Centrosome,” Chanyeol says after a few seconds.

Baekhyun smiles, “Not just sexy, but smart,” he jokes. He puts the flashcard down in the pile in front of him and holds up the next. “Lets see that sexy brain work one more time.”

“Epigenetics,” Chanyeol says easily, “lets take a break now.” He reaches forward and grabs Baekhyun’s arms, pulling him onto his lap.

Baekhyun is seated with his legs on either side of Chanyeol’s, their chests pressed together as they kiss. Chanyeol’s hands grab at Baekhyun’s ass and he smirks at the way the smaller boy whimpers. 

“Thanks for helping me study,” Chanyeol says when he breaks the kiss.

Baekhyun shrugs, “Thanks for letting me ride your dick.”

“Twice,” Chanyeol adds with a chuckle.

“Twice,” Baekhyun says, momentarily reliving phenomenal sex through flashbacks. He rests his arms on Chanyeol’s shoulders and grinds his hips down. Chanyeol gasps and tightens his grip on Baekhyun’s ass. “We can make it three another day,” Baekhyun says as he hops off Chanyeol’s lap, “I have to go into work for a bit now.”

Chanyeol’s top lip curls, exposing his teeth in a silent growl, “You tease.”

“I know,” Baekhyun winks. He pulls his jacket on and walks to the door, stopping to put his shoes on and look back at Chanyeol. “Always leave them wanting more,” he says, “Bye, babe.”

 

 

  
“What are you doing here on your day off?” Kyungsoo asks without looking up. He’s busy working his makeup magic on a pretty little, blonde porn star.

Baekhyun sits on the couch, watching Kyungsoo blend contour into the boys face. “How long are you gonna be? I have a story to tell.” Baekhyun looks around and purses his lips, “And, do you know where Jongin is?”

The blonde in the chair turns around, “I’m right here, you idiot.”

Baekhyun nearly chokes on his spit, “Oh. My. God. Your hair.”

“You like it?” Jongin asks with a big smile, “It was Kyungsoo’s idea.”

“You look… fucking hot. Good job, Soo.”

“Thanks. You should have seen how long it took to talk him into it. I told him it would look good on him but he wouldn’t believe me.”

“Always believe in Kyungsoo, babe,” Baekhyun says, “Now, are you ready for story time?”

He recaps his entire night and morning, sparing no juicy detail, not even the magic that Chanyeol is so graciously gifted between his legs.

“Sounds like you had quite a night,” Kyungsoo says. “Are you going to see him again then?”

Baekhyun shrugs, “Probably… I got his number, so yeah.”

“Well I’m happy for you. You must actually like him if you helped him study biology for an hour.”

“So far I do,” Baekhyun says to Jongin, “Now, we just gotta work on your boy issues.”

Jongin turns in the chair, away from Kyungsoo, to glare at Baekhyun. His eyes telling Baekhyun to shut his mouth.

“Boy issues?” Kyungsoo asks, turning Jongin back around to continue with his makeup. “You two are so young and so cute, I swear. Like high school kids.”

“Totally,” Baekhyun smiles, “Jongin’s like a little love sick puppy, it’s adorable. He just goes on and on about his crush, heart eyes and everything.”

Kyungsoo chuckles softly at the blush that spreads across Jongin’s cheeks. Jongin’s eyes are closed, hands gripping the arms of the chair tightly, waiting for Baekhyun to give it away.

“Aw, our little Nini’s in love,” Kyungsoo coos.

Jongin chokes on his spit, jerking back in the chair. Kyungsoo smacks his arm, telling him to sit still. “You made me mess up. Now I gotta-“ His sentence trails off as he reaches around to grab a makeup wipe off the table. He leans in close to Jongin’s face, just inches away as he concentrates on fixing the eyeliner smudged along his eyelid. 

Jongin gulps when Kyungsoo’s tongue pokes out of his mouth and swipes along his bottom lip. He jumps out of the chair, startling Kyungsoo, and Baekhyun doubles over laughing. 

“I have to pee,” Jongin nearly shouts before stomping to the door and out of the room.

“Stop sweating so much, you’ll ruin your makeup!” Baekhyun shouts after him, still laughing. He wipes at the tears forming in his eyes and looks at Kyungsoo.

“I almost feel bad for the guy he likes,” Kyungsoo says.

Baekhyun lets out a soft sigh and shakes his head, “You have no idea.”

 

 

  
When Baekhyun finally texts Chanyeol, it’s just a simple ‘whats up?’. Chanyeol replies quickly, telling him he’s studying, followed by a picture of himself. He’s smiling, winking at the camera with a peace sign covering half of his face. His biology binder sits open on his lap and, oh, he’s shirtless.

Baekhyun closes his eyes and lets them roll back as he takes a deep breath. “Play it cool, Baek,” he says to himself as he types a response.

‘how about you take a break and let me lick those abs for you?’

His wide smile turns to a frown and he quickly backspaces the message. 

‘come study my anatomy instead?’

He backspaces the message again, sighing in frustration with himself. “Just say something normal.”

‘you study too much!’

He sends the message along with a picture of himself sticking his tongue out cutely. He smiles with pride, “That wasn't so hard.”

They text back and forth all night, talking about nothing and everything until Chanyeol has to get to sleep or else he’ll ‘totally pass out in class tomorrow’. Baekhyun reluctantly tells him goodnight and falls asleep smiling.

For the next two and a half weeks they text consistently throughout the day, and night.

“Baek. Baekhyun. Baek!” Kyungsoo sighs loudly, “Person who is surgically attached to his phone!”

Baekhyun looks up, a smile still on his face. “What!?” he shouts back, his smile turning into a scowl.

“I’ve been calling your name for like three minutes.”

“And I heard you the first time,” Baekhyun says, looking back to his phone when it vibrates. He giggles, types a response and looks up at Kyungsoo. “What do you want?”

“Oh nothing,” Kyungsoo says, “just wondering if you were going to let me do your makeup anytime soon.” He motions to the chair beside him, “Also, if you heard me the first time you have a weird way of showing it.”

Baekhyun gets up and sits in the chair, “I was busy talking to Chanyeol, sue me.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes when he turns his back, grabbing lotion off the table for Baekhyun’s face. “You’ve been talking to him an awful lot lately.”

“So I like Chanyeol, sue me.”

“Quit being feisty and close your mouth so I can make you pretty.”

Baekhyun closes his eyes but scoffs, “Prettier. I’m already pretty, Soo.”

Kyungsoo finally starts applying Baekhyun’s makeup. The same routine he always uses, foundation, various powders, eyeliner. He then moves onto his hair. As he’s styling he smiles, “So, did you drop the porn star bomb on him yet?”

Baekhyun pouts, “I… don’t think I’m going to.”

Kyungsoo’s hand stops midway though brushing Baekhyun’s hair back, “You’re kidding right? You have to tell him, that’s kind of an important detail about your life.”

Baekhyun sighs and crosses his arms, “Yeah well, you see how well it worked out last time. Minseok saw my videos and turned into the biggest asshole on the planet, and trust me, I’ve seen some big assholes.”

Kyungsoo laughs, “I don’t doubt that. But still, you should tell him.” He continues working on Baekhyun’s hair, “Especially if you plan on things getting serious with him.”

“Well, maybe I don’t,” Baekhyun tries to argue.

“Honey please, have you seen the disgustingly cute sparkle in your eyes when you’re texting him?” He shakes his head, “You’re half the way to married and you don’t even know it.”

“Shut up,” Baekhyun mumbles, “I’ll tell him eventually.”

“Okay. Until then, you better hope biology boy is a saint and doesn't accidentally stumble across one of your videos.”

“That would be bad.”

Kyungsoo nods, “Very bad.”

Baekhyun sighs, “I’ll tell him.”

 

 

  
The only thing Baekhyun can think while he’s sitting across from Chanyeol is how he’s going to ruin the entire date with four words. Every time he thinks he’s going to finally say it, his heart skips and he chickens out. 

I’m a porn star, just say it.

It was such a short sentence, but he couldn’t get it out, no matter how hard he tried, how much he knew he needed to. Through appetizers, dinner, and dessert, he just couldn’t say it. 

After dinner, once inside Chanyeol’s apartment, he still hadn’t said anything. Chanyeol seemed to be having such a good time he couldn't bring himself to crush his hopes and dreams. What if Chanyeol saw him as something pure and innocent? He couldn’t possibly ruin that view of himself.

“That food was so good,” Chanyeol says, rubbing his stomach and he stretches out on the couch.

Baekhyun smiles and nods, “It was. Thank you for dinner… and dessert.”

Chanyeol leans forward and grabs Baekhyun’s wrist. “What are you talking about?” he asks with a smile, “You’re the dessert.” He tugs on Baekhyun’s arm, pulling him onto his lap. 

They kiss, just soft, small pecks and Baekhyun pulls away, grabbing Chanyeol’s face with both hands. “You are so cheesy,” he kisses him again, “it’s so disgusting.”

Chanyeol laughs with his lips pressed to Baekhyun’s. “I’m not disgusting. You’re just so cute I can’t help myself.”

Baekhyun smiles, but he doesn’t feel it. That word, cute, if Chanyeol only knew. Byun Baekhyun was anything but cute. “I’m not cute,” he says, leaning back on Chanyeol’s lap.

“I think you are.”

Baekhyun smirks and drags his hand down Chanyeol’s body, sneaking his hand up under his shirt. “Baby, let me show you how wrong you are.”

 

 

  
Chanyeol falls forward on top of Baekhyun, sweaty and panting, and buries his face in his neck. “God damn… that was-“

“Cute?” Baekhyun asks as he bats his eyelashes.

“No, not even close.” Chanyeol is still breathing heavily when he sits up and moves to the opposite end of the couch, leaving Baekhyun sprawled out naked. “I was going to say hot, amazing, fucking incredible. Something along those lines.”

Baekhyun laughs and sits up, hugging his knees to his chest, “I will accept any of those. All of the above, honestly.”

Chanyeol laughs and pulls Baekhyun over to him, settling him between his legs with his back pressed to his chest. “You’re so full of yourself.”

Baekhyun wiggles between Chanyeol’s legs, “I know I am, aren’t I great?”

“Keep telling yourself that, Baek.”

Silence falls between them for a moment and Baekhyun can’t help but notice how comfortable it is. He could get used to cuddling on Chanyeol’s couch, naked or not.

“Hey Baek?”

Baekhyun leans his head back on Chanyeol’s shoulder and closes his eyes, “Hmm?”

“Would you… I mean, do you maybe want to stay over tonight?”

“Mmmmh,” he groans, maneuvering into a more comfortable position, “only if I don't have to move… I’m so sleepy.”

“We can stay just like this,” Chanyeol says softly. He wraps his arms around Baekhyun and moments later he can hear quiet snoring. 

When Baekhyun wakes up the first thing he notices is the hand brushing through his hair. The second is that he’d moved in his sleep, now rolled over with his face pressed into Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol’s arms are both wrapped around him, it’s warm and cozy, and he so doesn’t want to get up.

“Mmmmh,” Baekhyun groans softly, “good morning.” He snuggles his face into Chanyeol’s neck and sighs, “We’re still naked.”

“We are,” Chanyeol says, his hand leaving Baekhyun’s hair to trail down his back. Baekhyun wiggles his hips when a large hand cups his ass and squeezes. 

“Are you trying to start something I don’t have time to finish?” Baekhyun asks as he’s already started kissing along Chanyeol’s neck.

“Maybe,” Chanyeol chuckles, “what time do you have to go? I can make it quick.”

“Not too quick I hope,” he reaches his hand down between them, teasing at Chanyeol’s hip bone. 

“I’ll try, no promises though.”

Baekhyun laughs, turning his head away from Chanyeol. His eyes catch the clock on the wall and he shrieks, jumping back and nearly falling off of the couch. 

“Oh shit… oh no!” He frantically runs his hands through his hair as he looks around trying to find where his clothes were. “Fuck, fuck…. shit!” He starts getting dressed in a rush, shoving his leg into his jeans and nearly tripping. He stumbles around the living room and cracks his shin on the coffee table.

“Baek, calm down a bit. What the hell is wrong?” Chanyeol asks, his eyes wide and hands out as if to grab Baekhyun and stop him from rushing around.

“I- I’m so late for work. I was supposed to be there almost two hours ago.” He gets his other leg into his jeans and buttons them, pulling his shirt over his head and ruffling his hair one more time, heaving a deep sigh.

“Oh okay, do you want me to drive you?”

“No, no its okay. Shit, Junmyeon is going to kill me.” He steps forward and pecks a still naked Chanyeol on the lips, “Mmh, wish I could stay babe.” He pulls away to eye Chanyeol’s body with his lip between his teeth, “Really wish I could, but I’d rather not have Junmyeon threatening to beat my beautiful ass.”

With one more kiss and a tight hug, that ends with Baekhyun slapping Chanyeol’s bare ass, Baekhyun leaves with the promise of texting Chanyeol later.

 

 

  
“I know! I know… don’t say it,” Baekhyun says as he rushes into the room, slamming his bag down and plopping into the chair.

“Jesus Baek, what the hell happened to you?” Kyungsoo asks as he reaches for his makeup.

“You look thoroughly fucked,” Jongin calls from somewhere behind him.

Baekhyun turns and gives Jongin a smirk, “Thoroughly fucked doesn’t even scrape the surface babe, you have no idea.”

At this Jongin scoots closer and Kyungsoo, although not one to usually fall into gossip, sets down his makeup brush and takes a seat beside Baekhyun. “Go on,” he says, nudging Baekhyun’s knee.

Once again, Baekhyun recaps his entire night to his two best friends. Shamelessly giving every detail from the moment their clothes came off, until he woke up that morning.

“So, what did he say when you told him about your job?” Kyungsoo asks, ruining Baekhyun’s nostalgic glow.

Baekhyun doesn’t answer but the exasperated face he makes tells Kyungsoo what he needs to know.

“You didn't tell him!?” Kyungsoo smacks Baekhyun’s shoulder, more than once, “I can’t believe you!”

Baekhyun dodges another smack from Kyungsoo and whines, “Soo, I can’t… you don’t understand!”

“Please, explain then.”

Jongin sits close by, watching his two friends stare at each other. He loved it when Baekhyun made Kyungsoo angry, which was often, because it always ended in Baekhyun getting put into a headlock. He leans forward, waiting patiently.

“He- he called me cute, Soo.”

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow, “So?”

“I can’t… tell him I’m a porn star and ruin how he sees me. He thinks I’m some cute, innocent thing. How am I supposed to drop a ‘I sometimes take two dicks at once for a living’ on him?”

Kyungsoo covers his face with his hand and sighs. “Okay so what if you two end up dating… ten years down the road you’re still not going to have told him?”

Baekhyun scoffs, “I wont be a porn star for that long, Kyungsoo, I’m not trying to have to get reconstructive surgery on my asshole.”

Jongin breaks into a roaring laugh, clutching his sides and shaking. He clutches onto Baekhyun as tears begin to fall from his eyes. Kyungsoo, for once, looks stunned.

“I- I honestly don’t know how to respond to that,” Kyungsoo says with a slow shake of his head. “Just… just fucking tell him, or I’ll find his number in your phone while you’re getting sexed up one day and do it for you.”

Jongin stops laughing and straightens up, the smile on his face turning into a serious expression. Both he, and Baekhyun, knew not to take a threat from Kyungsoo lightly. Not if you wanted to live, anyway.

“Fine,” Baekhyun growls, “fine, I’ll tell him next time I see him. Can you please do my makeup now? I’d like to get on set before Junmyeon kills me.”

“Oh,” Jongin says, wrapping an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder, “your cousin is already plenty pissed. No matter how fast you get on set, he’s still probably going to kill you.”

 

 

  
Junmyeon doesn’t kill Baekhyun, but he does empty his schedule for a week. Baekhyun has never been one to deal well with leisure time, he always had to be doing something. He was not a stationary being. 

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun whines into the phone on his fourth day of sitting at home, “I’m so bored, come entertain me.”

“With that cute little pouty voice it’s hard to say no.”

Baekhyun smiles, anticipating Chanyeol’s next words.

“But, I have to. Finals are coming up and you’re way to distracting. I have to study as much as I can.” As if he can hear Baekhyun’s disappointment through the phone, he adds, “But maybe tomorrow I can stop by for a little bit.”

Baekhyun instantly perks up, “Will you bring snacks and a movie? And, we can cuddle on my couch… maybe actually watch the movie.”

Chanyeol chuckles, “You know, I’m starting to think cute little Baekhyun is actually a horny little pervert.”

Baekhyun’s mouth goes dry, “Well, that wouldn’t be so bad… would it?”

Chanyeol hums in contemplation, “I guess not… but I really like my Baekhyun cute.”

“Did you just call me yours?” Baekhyun flirts, trying to change the subject to spare things from getting awkward.

There’s a short pause, “I guess I did.”

“Well, I’ll be yours if you’ll be mine, Park Chanyeol.” He smacks his palm to his forehead, Chanyeol’s cheesiness was really rubbing off on him.

“Really?”

Baekhyun laughs, “Don’t sound so surprised. I may be a po-“ Baekhyun winces, “pain in the ass, but I do really like you. Besides, I’ve heard having a boyfriend isn’t all bad.” Nice save, Baekhyun.

“You are a pain in the ass.”

Baekhyun scoffs but laughs, “Go study, you nerd.”

After hanging up with Chanyeol, Baekhyun lays on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. The smile stretching across his face serves as a reminder of just how happy Chanyeol makes him. He squishes his flushed cheeks with both hands and laughs to himself.

“This is so bad,” he says aloud, “so, so bad.”

 

 

  
“You think you’re in love with him?” Kyungsoo asks skeptically, his ever-judging eyebrow raised questioningly. “You do realize it’s only been like a month, right?”

Baekhyun sighs with a smile, “Why does everyone think it takes years to fall in love? So what if it’s only been a month.”

“Baek, I just don’t want you getting hurt again is all.” Kyungsoo sets down his drink and leans across the table to grab Baekhyun’s hand. “Look how fast things moved with Minseok and how that turned out.”

Baekhyun glares, “Minseok and Chanyeol are nothing alike… Chanyeol is different.”

“Chanyeol is different because he doesn’t know about your job. Do you think he’ll react happily once he finds out? Especially if he has to find out on his own?”

Baekhyun pouts, “Remind me next time I’m excited about something to go to Jongin… he wont lecture me.”

“Baek,” Kyungsoo says with a soft laugh, “I’m not trying to lecture you. I just want the best for you and for you to be happy.”

“I know,” Baekhyun’s expression softens and he smiles. “Remember that time we had sex?”

Kyungsoo closes his eyes and sighs, “Yes, Baekhyun, why?”

“It’s just kinda funny… thinking about that and then the way you’re talking to me now.” Baekhyun bites his bottom lip trying not to laugh, “You’re two totally different types of Daddy.”

“You’re ridiculous, Baek.”

Baekhyun ignores Kyungsoo, “You know, speaking of daddy kinks. Did you know Jongin’s got one… pretty bad too I guess.” He smiles at the way Kyungsoo’s muscles visibly tighten, Jongin would be thanking him later. “Anyway,” he says, getting up from the table, “I should get going, got a date with Yeol in a little bit.” He gives Kyungsoo a cute wave, “Thanks for lunch, babe,” and walks off, leaving Kyungsoo to pay the bill.

 

 

  
When he told Kyungsoo he had a date, he wasn’t completely lying. Going to Chanyeol’s place to fuck definitely counted as a date in Baekhyun’s book. 

The night started out normal enough. He showed up at Chanyeol’s door with a bag of food in hand, that would never get eaten, and a burning look in his eyes that all but screamed please fuck me.

For once, Chanyeol was good at taking a hint.

Baekhyun eagerly crawls into Chanyeol’s lap at the edge of his bed, legs swinging freely, hanging over Chanyeol’s thighs. He wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s shoulders and kisses him, taking his bottom lip into his mouth and sucking on it. He bites at Chanyeol’s lip before letting it go, pulling away enough to look into his eyes.

Chanyeol smirks. He licks his lips and squeezes Baekhyun’s hips tight, leaning in he whispers, “I know you’re a porn star.”

Baekhyun’s entire world crumbles as he stares at the smile stuck on Chanyeol’s face. The memory of Minseok’s cocky smirk flashes in his mind and he smiles, letting out a disheartened breath. He forces himself not to cry as he maneuvers his and Chanyeol’s positions, he planned to give Chanyeol exactly what he wanted.

With Chanyeol now standing, Baekhyun crawls to the center of the large bed, stopping in the middle to look back. He sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and bites it, spanking himself as he holds eye contact with Chanyeol, who simply watches in awe.

“Aren’t you gonna fuck me, Daddy?” Baekhyun says in a soft, childlike voice, “I know you want to.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen and he gasps softly through his parted lips. “What are you doing?” he asks.

Baekhyun smirks and moves in front of Chanyeol, kneeling at the edge of the bed and staring up at him. “I’m just giving you what you want.” He doesn’t give Chanyeol the chance to speak before he’s tugging his pants and underwear down to his knees, then pushing his shirt up until it sits bunched under his armpits. 

Baekhyun smirks, “You wanna fuck a porn star don’t you?” He grabs Chanyeol’s cock and gives it a few tugs until he’s fully hard, “Well, here’s your chance big boy.”

Chanyeol looks flustered by Baekhyun’s comment, his cheeks and the tips of his ears turning a soft pink, “I- I never said that… what-“

“Don’t play shy on me now baby,” Baekhyun cuts in, leaning down to lick a stripe up the side of Chanyeol’s length. “Let’s get this over with so you can kick me out and tell all your little friends about me.”

Chanyeol frowns at that. “Whats wrong sweetheart? You can film it if you think they wont believe you. It’s not like it’s a secret anyway, everyone’s already seen what I’ve got to offer.” He punctuates his sentence by leaning forward and taking Chanyeol completely into his mouth, gagging slightly, but he doesn’t pull away.

“Stop,” Chanyeol says before pushing Baekhyun off of him, hard enough that he lands on his back on the bed. 

Baekhyun smirks, propping himself up on his elbows, he spreads his legs and runs his hand down his chest, stopping at his crotch. “You just wanna get right to it then?”

Chanyeol hastily pulls his pants and underwear up. He crosses his arms and shoots Baekhyun a confused and angry look. “No… I- I don’t want to do this at all.”

Baekhyun scoffs and looks away. The embarrassment he feels quickly turns to anger. “Why not? Does my job make me disgusting?” He clenches his teeth and sneers at Chanyeol, “Are you too good for me? Too fucking good for a filthy, used up porn star?” 

His tears begin to fall instantly and once again, he doesn’t give Chanyeol the chance to speak. He jumps off the bed and pushes past Chanyeol, trying his best to wipe his tears and clear his blurry vision as he storms out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

 

 

  
“I tried calling you like twice last night,” Junmyeon says as he stands beside Baekhyun, looking down at him on the couch.

“I was busy,” he responds with a sigh, “didn’t hear my phone ring, sorry.”

“I see,” Junmyeon smiles, grabbing his favorite cousin’s shoulder, “you were with your tall, giant of a boyfriend last night, huh?”

Baekhyun pulls his shoulder out of Junmyeon’s touch and gets up, walking to the opposite end of the room to hide his pout. “I don’t have a boyfriend,” he grumbles.

“What?” Kyungsoo’s voice suddenly calls. He enters the room and sets all his supplies down on the counter, turning on the bright lights surrounding the mirror and then turning to Baekhyun. “What are you talking about? You just called me a few days ago gushing about Chanyeol and how perfect he is.”

Baekhyun sniffles quietly and wipes his eyes before turning to face his cousin and Kyungsoo, his obviously fake smile struggling to stay on his face. “Well I thought he was perfect but he actually was a dick, so…” He shakes his head and shrugs, “So, are we doing my makeup now or what?”

Kyungsoo and Junmyeon share a skeptical look, “Sure, get in the chair,” Kyungsoo sighs. 

Junmyeon gives Kyungsoo a wide-eyed look over Baekhyun’s shoulder, “Well, I’ve got some paperwork to do back in the office so… I’ll just be going.” He stops just before the doorway and turns with a smile, “You should be happy Baek, you get to work with your favorite boy today! See ya’ on set,” and with a wink, he’s gone.

Baekhyun’s grumpy face remains but he looks at Kyungsoo with curiosity.

He shrugs, “Don’t ask me. I don’t know what Junmyeon means.” He pats the chair in front of him, “Now come sit and let me get to work.”

Roughly an hour later when Baekhyun’s face is radiant and flawless and his hair is styled into a perfect mess, he steps on set with his game face on. Long gone are the tears and the thoughts of wanting to break Chanyeol’s arms off of his body. He smiles at the camera men and lighting guys and skips happily over to the clothing rack where a woman stuffs him into his costume. She rolls the sleeves up to his elbows and musses his hair just a little more.

“Dress shirt and slacks?” Baekhyun asks Junmyeon curiously as he walks over to him.

“Yep. You’re a CEO’s secretary today. You’d have known that had you answered your phone yesterday night.” He hands a single sheet of paper to Baekhyun, “Hope you can manage to learn your lines in the next ten minutes.” 

Baekhyun stares at Junmyeon and they both laugh. “Hey, do you ever get weirded out watching your cousin get fucked?”

Junmyeon hums, “Nah. I see so much sex I don't even process it anymore. Besides, as long as I’m not the one actually doing the job, I’m okay with it.” He chuckles, “Everyone’s got their kinks, even me, but incest is nowhere on my list.”

Baekhyun laughs and nods, “Good to know.”

Just then the door opens and Jongin strolls in, talking animatedly to Kyungsoo who is following behind, trying his best to tame a piece of hair at the back of Jongin’s head. Baekhyun’s eyes widen and when Jongin finally looks over at him he stops walking, eyes widening to match Baekhyun’s.

“So, you gonna get weirded out fucking your best friend?” Junmyeon asks with a laugh.

“Well, it might be a little weird… on camera. We’ve fucked a handful of times outside of work.”

Junmyeon pats his cousin’s shoulder, “Good, so there shouldn't be any awkwardness we’ll have to hide with camera angles.”

Baekhyun raises his eyebrows at Jongin and gives him a small smirk. “This’ll be fun,” he says to Junmyeon, though he isn't looking at him. His eyes are fixed on Jongin, Kai on set, if you want to get technical. 

“I’m glad we’ve done this before, or it would be so weird,” Jongin says with a chuckle that Baekhyun can tell is nervous.

Baekhyun grabs Jongin’s hand and holds it up, twirling him in a circle. “You look smokin’ in a suit, you know that?” Jongin shakes his head. “You do,” Baekhyun reinforces, pulling him down by the back of the head to kiss him on the lips. 

Jongin takes a sharp breath in through his nose and grasps Baekhyun’s shirt, pulling him in closer for a better kiss. 

Junmyeon clears his throat and they break apart. Baekhyun gives a little giggle as he goes to his place on set. “Oh, Kyungsoo,” he calls out, “you mind staying in here for this? It’s gonna get a little rough today and my hair might need retouching throughout.”

Kyungsoo’s face scrunches in confusion but he nods, “Uh, yeah no problem.” He takes a seat in a chair near the director and Baekhyun smiles to himself, he truly was a devious little shit.

Jongin gives Baekhyun a death glare, mouthing an ‘I’m going to kill you’.

“Alright you guys ready?” the director asks, looking between the two porn stars who just nod. “You sure?” They both nod again. “You don’t need any help with…” he points to Jongin’s crotch.

“Oh no, he’ll have no trouble getting it up for me,” Baekhyun says confidently. 

He walks to the desk that Jongin is seated behind and hops on. He pulls both legs up and bends one of his knees, resting his arm on it. With his other hand, he strokes Jongin’s face gently, stopping to grab his chin and tilt his head. “Action,” he says as he raises both eyebrows.

It’s a pretty basic porn with a pretty basic plot. Horny boss, hot secretary, an arm across the desk to swipe all the papers onto the floor. 

Baekhyun pulls Jongin’s shirt open, buttons popping off and falling to the floor. He immediately attaches his lips to Jongin’s skin, giving an exaggerated moan when his tongue circles Jongin’s nipple. Jongin grabs Baekhyun by the hair and pushes him down onto his knees in front of him.

Baekhyun smirks around Jongin’s cock as he thinks how he would punch Jongin in the face for ever doing that to him. But porn star ‘Hyun’ was a completely different story, he would bend and break, do anything to please.

A matter of minutes has Baekhyun naked and bent over the desk. Jongin drags his nails down Baekhyun’s spine and slaps his ass hard. Baekhyun whimpers, gripping the edges of the desk and pushing his ass out further. “Again,” he whines, “spank me again, Daddy.”

Across the room, Kyungsoo’s eyes are wide and his jaw dropped. He’d never actually sat in on a filming before, aside from a female porn star’s solo shoot, and thats not really his thing. He flinches when Jongin spanks Baekhyun again, the sound of the slap seeming to linger in the air for far too long. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, trying to will his boner down, with no luck at all. 

This is Baekhyun, Kyungsoo… little Baekhyun that you knew when he was still basically a child. Control yourself.

He bites at his lip as his eyes move to scan Jongin’s body, from head to toes. He was perfect. Flawless, bronzed skin. Tall, lithe, muscular body. Jongin snaps his hips forward, Baekhyun’s hands scramble on the desk and he screams. Kyungsoo subconsciously moans.

“Hey uh, Soo?”

Kyungsoo is breathing heavy at this point, “Hmm?” he hums in response, unable to look away from Jongin.

Junmyeon puts his hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and chuckles, “Why don't you go wait in the dressing room? You seem to be uh… enjoying this a bit too much.”

Kyungsoo jumps from the chair and tries to hide the tent in his pants as casually as he can manage. “What? No! I’m not enjoying this, I just… I have to go!” Without another word he rushes out of the room.

Baekhyun and Jongin are unfazed by the sound of the door slamming. Jongin grabs Baekhyun by the hair and pulls him up. He takes a seat in the office chair and pulls Baekhyun onto his lap, back pressed to his chest. Baekhyun rides him like the professional he is, his arm slung back around Jongin’s neck to tug at his hair. His other hand is working furiously up and down his cock until finally, he’s coming, across his and Jongin’s thighs and on the floor in front of them.

Listening to the directors instruction, Baekhyun gets up and lays on his back on the desk in front of the chair. Jongin gets up, entering Baekhyun easily and continuing his quick thrusting. He grabs Baekhyun’s knees and spreads his legs as wide as they’ll go, fucking into him harder, faster, giving it everything he’s got. He’s panting and grunting, and finally, he pulls out just in time to come all over Baekhyun’s ass and the backs of his thighs. 

Jongin leans forward and gives a breathy laugh followed by a quick peck on Baekhyun’s lips. 

“Cut,” the director yells. “Maybe I’ll keep that adorable little kiss in at the end.” He laughs and shakes his head, “You guys are something else.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and pushes Jongin off of him. He grabs the robe being handed to him and slips it on, tying it loosely and watching as Jongin does the same. He smirks, opening his mouth, ready with a smart ass comment when Kyungsoo walks back into the room holding a phone up.

“Hey, Chanyeol is on the phone,” he says, trying desperately not too look at Jongin.

Baekhyun glares, “Why the hell did you answer my phone? I’ve been purposely ignoring him!”

Kyungsoo’s mouth forms a small o, “Um, I’m sorry… I didn't know. Just, your phone kept vibrating and it was annoying. He texted you like ten times and then kept calling, so I just answered it.”

“God damn it,” Baekhyun grunts and holds out his hand to take the phone. “Give me it,” he says through clenched teeth.

“What? What do you want?” he growls into the phone.

“B- Baekhyun? What the hell happened last night? What did I do wrong? You just ran out of here so fast and didn’t even let me-“

“I- I don't want to talk to you,” Baekhyun says with a little less venom. 

“Baek, please… let me explain.”

“Look, I get it,” Baekhyun says with a sigh, “this isn't the first time someone only wanted me because I’m a porn star. But sorry to tell you, I’m not just here to fulfill all your fantasies.”

“Baek-“

“If you want an autograph or something come to my next fan meet,” he hangs up quickly and looks around the room, everyone staring at him. “What!” he shouts. Annoyed and pissed off, he storms off into his dressing room.

He’s alone for maybe a minute when Kyungsoo and Jongin quietly slip into the room. “Hey,” Jongin says, “so uh, you wanna talk about what just happened?”

“No.” 

“I think you do,” Kyungsoo says, taking a seat in the chair across from Baekhyun.

“I really don’t. There’s nothing to talk about anyway, I’m sure you got the gist of things from what you heard.”

Kyungsoo lets out a long, pained sigh and kicks Baekhyun in the knee.

“Ow! What the fuck, Soo?”

“When are you going to learn to stop bottling everything up and pretending like nothing hurts you?” He crosses his arms and glares at Baekhyun. “Like seriously. I’ve seen you do this a million times in the past three years and how many times has it worked out for you, huh?”

Baekhyun crosses his arms too and shrugs, “I don't know,” he pouts. “Like, twice.”

“None,” Kyungsoo says, “it’s worked exactly zero times. And yet, here we are, doing it all over again.”

“So?”

“So,” Kyungsoo says, grabbing Baekhyun’s chin to force their eyes to meet, “talk to me. What did Chanyeol do?”

Jongin gives a small smile to Baekhyun and nods.

“I hate both of you,” he sighs. “Fine, I went to Chanyeol’s last night and we were making out on his bed and he just like- he leaned forward and told me he knew I was a porn star.”

Kyungsoo and Jongin look at each other. “So, what does that mean?” Kyungsoo asks.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, “That means he only wants to fuck a porn star. He wants to brag about me to his friends. He wants me to be Hyun for him in bed and I’m just not that at all.” Baekhyun tears up now, his chin quivering, he tries his hardest to keep his tears from falling.

“Oh, babe,” Kyungsoo says, holding his arms out. Baekhyun falls into him and cries, his face buried in his shoulder.

“I- I thought he wa- was different,” he says between sharp inhales, “I thought he actually liked me.” He wraps his arms tightly around Kyungsoo and squeezes him. “He’s no b- better than M- Minseok.” 

“Babe… babe, look at me,” Kyungsoo says softly, pushing at Baekhyun’s shoulders. “I really think you have the wrong idea about Chanyeol.”

“Why?” Baekhyun asks, sitting up now and wiping his face.

“Well like,” Jongin speaks up now, “why would he keep calling and texting you?”

“Right,” Kyungsoo agrees, “he obviously has something to say to you. He probably wants to explain, because I’m guessing you didn’t give him the chance last night.”

“Well no, I didn’t,” Baekhyun says, “but why should I have?”

Kyungsoo smiles and grabs Baekhyun’s shoulders, “Because Baek, everyone deserves a chance.” He wipes a stray tear from Baekhyun’s cheek, “Go call him.”

 

 

  
Baekhyun rolls over in the bed, pushing the overaggressive porn star away from him. He puts his robe on and stands, looking over at the door where Chanyeol stood. He felt as nervous as Chanyeol looked.

“Lets go talk in my dressing room,” he says, looking down at his feet.

Kyungsoo jumps up when they enter the room, immediately taking Chanyeol’s hand. “Nice to meet you, I’m Kyungsoo, Baekhyun’s stylist.”

Chanyeol gives him a small smiles and nods, “You answered the phone yesterday?”

“Yeah, that’s me. I’m glad you came, Baekhyun was a mess yesterday after you two talked.”

“Really?” Chanyeol asks with concern, looking from Baekhyun to Kyungsoo a few times.

“Thank you, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun interrupts, “Can you please leave us alone now?”

The door opens and everyone looks over, Jongin stops, looking like a deer caught in headlights. 

“Nini!” Kyungsoo says happily, “I was just about to go get lunch, how about you join me?”

“Um,” Jongin takes a look around the room, Chanyeol giving him a pleading look and Baekhyun glaring, “yeah sure, let me just get dressed real quick.”

“Got it,” Kyungsoo says, tossing clothes to Jongin, “you can get dressed in the hallway, lets go,” he says, pushing Jongin back through the door.

“Please,” Chanyeol says as soon at the door shuts, “tell me what happened the other day.”

Baekhyun gets instantly annoyed. He crosses his arms and sighs, “You tell me.”

Chanyeol scratches his head, “Well I- I don't know? We were kissing, and it was great, and then you just freaked the fuck out.”

Baekhyun almost laughs, “I- I freaked… No, that’s not what happened. You told me you knew I was a porn star, that’s what happened, Yeol.”

“Okay, but… what’s so bad about that? Was I not supposed to know?”

“No!” Baekhyun nearly shouts, “You were supposed to think I was this precious, cute little thing… and you were supposed to actually like me that way. I can’t help what my job is!”

“Baek-“

“I can’t help that I’m Hyun. I can’t help that I’m a famous porn star!”

“Baek-“

“Why can’t anyone just like Baekhyun? Baekhyun who’s sweet and caring, and really fucking funny!”

“Baek!” Chanyeol shouts, pulling Baekhyun out of his hysterical rant. “Will you please, please, let me fucking explain myself?” He waits, Baekhyun doesn’t say anything. “Look, I knew you were a porn star when we first met and not once did I give a shit about that. I liked you.”

Baekhyun scoffs.

“No, really. I didn’t like you because you’re Hyun… I like you because you’re Baekhyun. Because you’re sweet, caring, really fucking funny Baekhyun.” He moves in front of Baekhyun and grabs his shoulders, “The only reason I told you I knew, was because the last time we hung out I could see how desperately you wanted to tell me.”

“What?” Baekhyun asks, his expression softening.

“I knew the entire time, Baek. And I didn’t plan on saying anything, I was going to let you tell me when you were ready.” He runs a hand through Baekhyun’s hair and smiles. “But, I knew you were having a hard time getting it out… I figured you were scared I’d think less of you. So, I just told you I knew.” He shakes his head, “I didn’t expect you to react that way.”

“I- you really knew the whole time?”

“Baek, you’re like the most famous gay porn star in the world,” he laughs, “how could I not know?”

“So, every time you called me cute… you meant it? You- you don’t think I’m disgusting?” His eyes are sad but hopeful, staring up into Chanyeol’s.

“Of course not, you’re the farthest thing from disgusting. You’ve got a filthy mouth,” he adds with a wide, toothy smile, “but I like that about you, it’s kinda charming.”

Baekhyun chokes out a single, short laugh, “Thanks, I guess.” He wipes his tears with his sleeve and looks up at Chanyeol, “I’m sorry I’m an idiot. I should have let you talk that night.”

Chanyeol nods, “You are an idiot, and you should have let me talk. We could have avoided all this… and the tears,” he says, using his thumb to wipe under Baekhyun’s eye. 

“So,” Baekhyun nervously chews his lip, “so… are you still my boyfriend?”

Chanyeol hugs him tight, one hand running through his hair, “Obviously.”

 

 

  
“Ahhhhhhh!” Baekhyun screams, jumping out of Chanyeol’s lap and running across the room. He hops up and down excitedly, letting out ear piercing screeches. “I can’t believe it!”

“Yixing?” Chanyeol asks, giving him a look from beside Baekhyun.

Yixing rubs the back of his neck, eyes fixed on the floor. “I- I um… have student loans,” he says quietly, too embarrassed to look up.

“Well, you came to the right place!” Baekhyun shouts, grabbing Yixing’s hand and pulling him into a crushing hug. “I knew you’d come around eventually!” 

“So, where do I go to like… sign up?”

Baekhyun is absolutely beaming at this point, nearly crawling out of his skin with excitement. “My cousin, Junmyeon. His office is just across the hall!”

Yixing nods and thanks Baekhyun before leaving. The door doesn’t finish closing before it swings open again and Kyungsoo and Jongin both walk in.

“Did you just see that hot, hot man walk by? That’s my friend Yixing! I’ve been trying to convince him to come here for months now, ah I’m so excited.”

“Really?” Jongin says, “I couldn’t even tell.”

Baekhyun sneers, only momentarily. His smile is back quickly and he jumps onto Chanyeol, latching onto him with his arms and legs, Chanyeol supports him with hands on his ass. They kiss, tongues licking into each other’s mouths and Chanyeol walks backward, pressing Baekhyun into the wall with a soft grunt.

Jongin and Kyungsoo look at each other, horrified, before Kyungsoo clears his throat. “If you two are done mouth fucking each other right in front of us… I’d appreciate it if you didn’t ruin the hair and makeup I worked so hard on.”

They break apart and Chanyeol laughs, “Sorry Soo, he just kinda attacked me.”

Baekhyun smirks, “That was nothing. Just wait till later,” he steps closer and runs a hand down Chanyeol’s chest, “I’m gonna ride you so good.”

“Yeah?” Chanyeol asks lowly, pressing their foreheads together and resuming their kiss.

“Please!” Kyungsoo says, “Baek for the love of god, get to the set before you’re late again.”

Baekhyun kisses Chanyeol a few more times. “Fine, fine… I’m going.” He grabs Chanyeol’s wrist and starts walking to the door. “Come watch me,” he says with a sly smirk to Chanyeol.

 

 

  
“The Porne Identity,” Chanyeol says as they’re walking back to the dressing room, “that’s the first time I saw you.”

“Really?” Baekhyun asks, “That’s a pretty good one though. I mean, it was early in my career, but still… I mean, I was always good.”

Chanyeol wraps his arms around Baekhyun from behind, “You’re so humble,” he jokes.

Baekhyun starts to respond but gets cut off by Chanyeol digging his fingers into his sides. He breaks out into laughter, thrashing around, trying to break away from Chanyeol’s tickling fingers. 

“No, stop! Stop!” Baekhyun yells as they both nearly fall through the dressing room door. “Oh my god!” Baekhyun screams.

“Fuck! Jesus… shit!” Kyungsoo yells in response, “God damn it, don’t you ever knock?” He pushes Jongin weakly, “Jongin get off of me… oh my god!” He scrambles to his feet and grabs his shirt off the floor to cover himself.

Baekhyun stands in the doorway with his mouth hanging open, for the first time in his life, at a loss for words.

“Don’t just fucking smile like that,” Kyungsoo hisses, kicking at Jongin still kneeling on the floor. He gets dressed, huffing in embarrassment the entire time. “I- you… this is…” He sighs and stomps out of the room, defeated.

Baekhyun bites his bottom lip trying to hide his smile. He holds a thumbs up out to Jongin, “Proud of you, babe,” he says happily, “knew you could do it.”

Jongin stands and chuckles, scratching at the back of his head. “It wasn't even me honestly. Soo was doing my makeup and then, I don’t know… he just jumped me. I was in shock at first. I felt like a scared virgin.” He smiles, “I wish you could have seen it.”

“Believe me,” Baekhyun says, “I’ve seen enough.”

“More than enough,” Chanyeol adds.

“Yeah, sorry. Didn’t really cross my mind to lock the door.”

“Well,” Baekhyun says after a moment of silence, “you should probably go find him and finish what you started.”

Jongin nods happily and saunters out of the room in all his naked glory. 

“So,” Chanyeol says once they're alone, “he’s pretty flexible.” He slides in front of the door with his hands behind his back. Baekhyun hears the lock click and looks up at Chanyeol with a raised eyebrow.

“He is… why?”

“No reason,” Chanyeol shrugs, stepping closer to Baekhyun. 

“I’m pretty flexible too,” Baekhyun says, eyes narrowing as he copies Chanyeol’s step forward.

“Are you?”

Baekhyun lets out a quick breath through his nose, a mix between a laugh and a scoff, “I am.”

Chanyeol closes the distance between them, wrapping one arm around Baekhyun’s waist, “Prove it, Hyun.”

“You’re dead, Park,” Baekhyun says, leaning forward to bite Chanyeol’s shoulder. 

Chanyeol chases Baekhyun around the room, both of them smiling and laughing. And Baekhyun, he’s happy. For the first time in a long time, he could say he’d found something real, someone he could count on and trust. Park Chanyeol, the best boyfriend ever. The only guy that doesn't mind dating the internet's Sexiest Screaming Slut 2015.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This honestly does absolutely nothing for the story, it was more just an excuse to write baekyeol smut. Enjoy!

“Am I allowed in here?” Chanyeol questions as he takes a cautious step forward onto an expensive looking bedroom set. “Are you allowed in here?”

Baekhyun giggles, “Of course I’m allowed in here baby, it’s where I work.”

“But I’m not, is what you’re saying?” He licks his lips and looks around the empty, mostly dark room, “That explains the sneaking around.”

Baekhyun halts in the middle of the room, turning toward his boyfriend. He bites his lip as his hand sneaks down into Chanyeol’s pants, grabbing at his limp cock. He smirks at the surprise on Chanyeol’s face and begins to slowly stroke him.

“W- what are you doing?” Chanyeol says in a panic, “not that I’m complaining, but what if someone comes in?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Babe, I’m a porn star, you really think I care if someone sees me with a dick in my hands?”

Chanyeol purses his lips and nods, “True.”

“But if you’re worried about it, I can stop?” He begins pulling his hand out of the jeans but is stopped by Chanyeol.

“I- I didn’t say stop,” he says with his hand wrapped around Baekhyun’s forearm. They share a short smile and then Baekhyun’s eyes narrow, the dark liner around them increasing their intensity. 

Baekhyun removes his hand from inside the jeans and gives Chanyeol a rough shove, sending him stumbling back until his calves hit the bed frame behind him. Baekhyun gives him another push so that he falls onto his butt, bouncing on the mattress a few times.

He folds his arms behind his back and paces slowly in front of Chanyeol, looking down at him. He finally stops, right in front of Chanyeol, and puts his bare foot flat on the mattress beside his thigh.

Chanyeol instantly grabs Baekhyun’s hip, rubbing and squeezing, trying to pull him down onto his lap.

Baekhyun wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and moves to straddle him, Chanyeol’s large hands supporting him by his ass.

“Mmh,” Baekhyun hums into a soft kiss. “I want-“ another kiss, “you-“ one more, “to do dirty, filthy things to me.”

Chanyeol is sure his dick has never gotten so hard so quickly and he can tell Baekhyun noticed, if his cute, little giggle meant anything.

“Like um, like what?” he asks dumbly.

Baekhyun’s answer is a sudden, hard kiss, with his hands twisted in Chanyeol’s red hair and his hips swiveling in sensual circles. Chanyeol moans and Baekhyun vibrates with pride.

“Anything you want, baby. I’m all yours tonight.” Chanyeol gasps. “I take it you have something in mind?” Baekhyun says with a smirk.

“Well I… do,” Chanyeol says, pecking Baekhyun’s lips before biting his own, “but, I don’t think you’re gonna like it though.”

“Try me.”

 

 

  
Chanyeol stares at Baekhyun. He never thought he’d see the day, not in person anyway. He’s seen Baekhyun like this plenty of times through his computer screen, while he sat at his desk with his hand shoved down his sweats.

“Fuck,” he whispers to himself as his hand subconsciously rubs at his cock through his jeans.

“You just gonna stand there? Or, are you gonna fuck me sometime soon?”

Chanyeol narrows his eyes, “Shh, I’m admiring you right now.” And he stands, with his hands on his hips and eyes fixed on Baekhyun, for at least five minutes.

Baekhyun makes a small, whiny noise in the back of his throat. “You’ve teased enough, Yeol… please just- just fuck me already.”

“Well, look who has manners when they’re needy and dripping precome.” Chanyeol chuckles, “Patience princess,” he says as he plays with the idea of buying Baekhyun a tiara.

There’s a comfortable silence between them as they look into each other’s eyes. Baekhyun’s face is a pretty pink flush and Chanyeol is trying hard not to just give in and let Baekhyun win. And god, does he ever want Baekhyun to win right now.

He looks absolutely perfect with his arms stretched above his head, pastel pink ribbon wrapped around his wrists, tying him to the bed frame. His body is lean and firm and oh so delicious. His wonderful, little cock standing up, weeping, begging to be touched and his back arched up off the bed. He digs his feet into the mattress and whines again.

“Yeol please. Please, I’m begging you… fuck.” He thrashes, tugging hard at the restraints and throws his head back, a long, slow moan escapes his lips. “Fuck, fuck fuck fuck. Get this vibrator out of me and this cock ring off, Yeol… I swear to god.”

“What do you swear, princess?” Chanyeol asks, a sweet smile on his face though he knows Baekhyun isn’t looking. He leans forward, one knee on the bed, and wiggles the vibrator. Baekhyun screams, every muscle in his body tensing and twitching, and he starts crying.

“Please. Please, please… Yeol,” he moans again, shameless and loud, “Ahh fuck, please… how long do I have to beg you? Yeol you have to fuck me, please!”

The tears stream down Baekhyun’s face, dampening his hair and shining in the dim light of the room. He’s given up on trying to break free from the ribbon, but his begging has become incessant and needy. 

Chanyeol is aching, his cock smashed against the inside of his tight jeans. He presses his palm to it and moans lowly, fuck why was he so sensitive right now? He looks to Baekhyun, who lets out an unnecessarily high pitched mix of a moan and a whine, and his dick throbs. Ok, he thinks, no more playing around.

He quickly pulls off his pants and underwear and climbs onto the bed, kneeling in front of Baekhyun’s spread legs, his mouth watering at the way Baekhyun’s hole twitches, spread open around the vibrator. “Fuck,” he whispers under his breath, reaching out to drag two fingers along the inside of Baekhyun’s thigh.

Baekhyun shivers, letting out a pathetic whimper, “Yeol,” he cries.

When Chanyeol reaches forward to finally pull the cock ring off, Baekhyun’s sigh of relief makes him smile. He, very slowly, pulls the vibrator out and turns it off, tossing it aside carelessly. Baekhyun’s entire body trembles with anticipation and Chanyeol leans back to enjoy the sight for just a little longer.

Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun’s knees, lifting and spreading his legs. Baekhyun opens his eyes at the sudden movement, giving Chanyeol a desperate, pleading look.

It’s a mix of his own impatience and the sound of every whine and whimper Baekhyun has made in the last twenty minutes that has Chanyeol hastily moving forward and entering Baekhyun in one swift thrust. 

Baekhyun’s legs instantly wrap tightly around Chanyeol’s hips, making him unable to move. Before he can get the question out, Baekhyun lets out a stuttered breath and shakes his head. “Just… don’t move for a second. I’ll come right now if you do.”

The chuckle that accompanies Chanyeol’s smirk has Baekhyun glaring. “Don’t you da- ahhhh fuck.” His arms pull hard, wanting so badly to be untied, wanting to pull Chanyeol’s hair or claw at his back. “Oh my god,” he screams, muscles tensing as his body thrums with pleasure. He comes across his own chest, moaning and crying, knowing that this isn't over yet.

Chanyeol swipes three fingers through the mess and presses them to Baekhyun’s lips. He starts thrusting now, just a casual pace, and Baekhyun sucks the fingers into his mouth, licking them clean.

“Taste good?” Chanyeol asks. Baekhyun hums around the fingers, eyes closed and laying limp on the bed. “I hope you don’t think this is over,” Chanyeol says, punctuating with a hard thrust. With his fingers still in Baekhyun’s mouth, his thumb digs under his chin, pulling and opening his mouth. He can see Baekhyun’s tongue swipe across his fingernails and it’s too much, his parted lips and barely open eyes, Chanyeol can’t handle how sexy Baekhyun looks.

He grunts and grabs Baekhyun’s thighs in a tight grip, spreading his legs once again to give himself more room to move. Baekhyun’s eyes widen slightly and they’re desperate, he looks absolutely pitiful with his lips turned down into a pout, and then he whines again.

“I know baby, I know,” Chanyeol coos, rubbing circles with his thumbs on the soft skin of Baekhyun’s legs. “You’ve been so good,” he gives Baekhyun a genuine, loving smile, “so, so good.”

Being tied up and teased may not be Baekhyun’s favorite thing but being praised, he thrives on that. And being praised by Chanyeol specifically, well thats just a kink in itself.

Chanyeol leans forward, his hands pressed into the mattress on either side of Baekhyun’s head. “How about I untie you and you show me how good you can be, hmm?” His voice is low and soothing and Baekhyun can feel the bass of it in his bones. 

Baekhyun’s arms fall limp onto the bed as soon as the ribbon is untied. He opens his eyes and moves to prop himself up on his elbows, staring at Chanyeol sitting on his knees between his legs. 

With a smirk, Chanyeol moves back, laying flat on the bed and resting his head on his folded arms. “Baek,” he says, an eyebrow raised at Baekhyun, “be a good boy and don’t keep me waiting.”

Baekhyun stares at him with a breath caught in his chest, he nods and crawls forward on his hands and knees. He nuzzles his nose up Chanyeol’s long leg, kissing and nipping at the skin, licking and sucking red marks onto his thighs. 

Chanyeol isn't one to whine or whimper, but he does shiver and his muscles tense. And, when Baekhyun does something particularly pleasurable, he’ll bite his lip and take a sharp inhale through his nose. Which is exactly what he does when Baekhyun’s slender fingers wrap around his cock. Baekhyun loves that sound, it means he’s doing something right, he’s making Chanyeol feel good. He smirks and leans in to give a small lick at the precome beginning to drip. 

Chanyeol’s hand moves to Baekhyun’s hair. He doesn’t pull, just grips it enough for Baekhyun to feel a slight pressure, “So- ahhh, fucking good,” Chanyeol whispers when Baekhyun finally takes him into his mouth. 

Baekhyun is already hard again, if he’s being honest, he has absolutely no patience this time around. His hand sneaks down his chest and over his hip bones. His fingers just barely get to graze his cock, Chanyeol pushes him by the shoulders onto his back and smirks down at him.

“Nice try, but I’m the only one who's going to make you come tonight.”

“Well then hurry the fuck up,” Baekhyun says, more desperate than demanding.

Chanyeol turns Baekhyun around and sits on the bed, pulling Baekhyun down on top of his lap. “Ride me,” he whispers softly into his ear.

Baekhyun’s hands are on Chanyeol’s knees, he looks back with an eyebrow raised, “Like this?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol grins, “wanna watch your perfect little ass bounce.”

Baekhyun turns away so Chanyeol cant see the pleased smile that spreads across his face. “Fine,” he says, “but help me.”

Chanyeol grabs his cock with one hand to steady it, the other hand at Baekhyun’s waist, helping guide him. When Baekhyun is seated flat on Chanyeol’s lap, Chanyeol does that quick breath thing that Baekhyun loves so much, and he starts moving.

Baekhyun leans forward as he bounces, his fingers digging into Chanyeol’s knees. He moans, his mouth hanging open, eyes closed tight, he really loves the way Chanyeol’s hand slides slowly down his spine. “Fuck, Yeol,” he breathes. 

“Fuck baby,” Chanyeol says, eyes fixed at the spot where he disappears into Baekhyun, “your body is so perfect. You’re so tight,” he lets out a shaky breath, “stretch around me so good. Fuck!”

Baekhyun’s confidence soars at Chanyeol’s flattering words. He picks up the pace, slamming his hips down hard, a loud slapping sound echoing through the room each time. “Ahhh!” he screams out suddenly, “w- what are you doing?”

Chanyeol’s finger wiggles around, pushed inside Baekhyun beside his cock. “Sorry, I just… love seeing how wide you can stretch.”

Baekhyun’s breath hitches, “W- warn me next time.”

“Yeah,” is all Chanyeol can manage, attention transfixed on a second finger sliding easily into Baekhyun. 

“You wanna see a stretch?” Baekhyun asks, “Keep going.”

“What?” Chanyeol asks.

Baekhyun throws his head back and moans, still bouncing like he hasn't been doing it for twenty minutes already. “Keep going… add another finger. I’ll show you something.”

Chanyeol wasn't sure where Baekhyun was going with this, but he wasn’t going to argue. So he slides a third finger in, only pumping it a few times before Baekhyun is moaning, “More… god Chanyeol, more.”

Baekhyun lifts himself until just Chanyeol’s tip is inside him. He leans forward carefully, grabbing the vibrator and holding it out to Chanyeol.

“Are you serious?” Chanyeol asks in amazement. “You sure you can do that?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun says honestly.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Yeol, if you don't hurry up I’m going to take that vibrator from you and finish this by myself.”

Baekhyun moves forward a little, giving Chanyeol room to press the tip of the vibrator into him alongside his cock. And slowly, very carefully, Baekhyun slides back onto both of them, letting out a grunt and a long, breathy moan. 

Chanyeol has never seen anything so hot in his life. “Fuck, you were not joking.”

“Mmmh, I never joke about double penetration, babe,” Baekhyun says as he continues pushing back. 

Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun rocks his hips, unable to look away from the hole stretched tight around the cock and vibrator. “Shit,” he whispers, “you’re so sexy. This feels so good.”

“Turn it on,” Baekhyun says to the best of his ability, he’s having trouble forming words.

“What?” Chanyeol asks.

“T- turn the vibrator on,” Baekhyun says with a soft moan, “it’ll feel even better.”

So Chanyeol does and instantly, both boys moan loud, Baekhyun’s sounding more like a scream. 

“Ah, Baek… I’m- I’m-“ before he even finishes his sentence, Baekhyun clenches around him and he loses it, throwing his head back, digging his nails into Baekhyun’s sides. He comes and has to pull out quickly, the vibrator overstimulating. 

Baekhyun turns and lays on his back with his legs spread wide, he looks up at Chanyeol, waiting.

Chanyeol fucks Baekhyun with the vibrator for another five minutes, Baekhyun grabs his cock at the last second and pumps furiously, coming hard with a loud, high scream of Chanyeol’s name. He falls forward, breathing heavy, and laughs into Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Shit that was intense.”

“Cut!” a voice echoes from beside the bed. “That was great guys,” Yixing says with a happy smile.

Baekhyun curls into Chanyeol’s side and snuggles his nose into his neck. “Let me just lay here another five minutes.”

Yixing chuckles, “Alright, but Junmyeon wanted to see you in his office.” 

Once alone, Chanyeol wraps his arms around Baekhyun and pulls him close, kissing the top of his head. “This was the best anniversary present ever… like, ever.” Baekhyun giggles. “Like, I’m going to have my own, personal porn to watch forever now.” He sighs, “So cool.”

“You’re so easy to please,” Baekhyun laughs, “I love it.”

“It was a little weird that Yixing filmed it though,” Chanyeol says as he beings running his fingers through Baekhyun’s mussed hair. “I feel like we could have done that ourselves.”

“And risk production quality?” Baekhyun asks seriously, “I think not.”

Chanyeol laughs, “I think you just like having an audience, you weirdo.”

“You know whats even more weird than having Yixing watch? Having to shoot a video with him.” Baekhyun shakes his head, “I’m glad Junmyeon got that weird obsession with him and asked him to direct instead of act. I couldn’t handle having to fuck my favorite cashier again.”

Chanyeol giggles and pulls Baekhyun’s head against his chest. “Okay but, it was really hot though. You looked good riding him.”

Baekhyun laughs, “You think I look good riding anyone.” He rolls his eyes.

“Well, you do.”

There’s a moment of silence and Baekhyun sighs. “I don’t know how I got so lucky.”

Another moment of silence, “No,” Chanyeol says, “I’m the lucky one.”


End file.
